pokeworld_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu and the Ghost: Chapter 1: The Shadow
Chapter 1: The Shadow *I only own the ideas for the story. Also, this Pokemon story is based on the TV Series. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Cartoon Network, KidsWB, ect. Pokemon All Rights Reserved.* It was a long day for Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock traveling around. Now, they were getting settled in at an abandoned cabin in the woods. "Boy am I tired!" Misty said sleepily. "'Your tired'? What about me! I walked the same distance as you! Plus I was training with Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. Ash then looked at his yellow Pokemon friend who was lying down on the bed. "See! Even Pikachu is tired!" Ash commented. "Well maybe we wouldn't be tired if we took more breaks!" Misty snapped. "Hey, hey, hey! Guys! Can't we all just agree that we are all tired?!" Brock said, holding his hands up in the air. While Ash and Misty argued some more, with Brock trying to calm them down, Pikachu quickly lifted his ears and ran over to the window. He could sense something outside. Then, he saw some movement in the bushes. It was hard to see though because there wasn't much moonlight. Pikachu looked as hard as he could, but wasn't sure what he was looking at. The Pokemon looked like a weird lump with arms or something. A Ditto perhaps? Pikachu wasn't sure. Pikachu continued to stare at the new Pokemon, and it stared at him. Both Pikachu and the other Pokemon stared at each other, until suddenly, the Pokemon started to disappear until it was gone. This surprised and confused Pikachu. "Pika?" Pikachu said softly to himself wondering what had just happened. After turning around to see Ash and Misty still arguing with Brock in the middle, Pikachu looked back out the window, opened it carefully, jumped outside, and ran over to the exact spot where he had saw the new Pokemon. Pikachu looked all around the bush, left and right, everywhere! But, no matter how hard Pikachu tried, he couldn't find the Pokemon he had seen. Pikachu decided it was best to wait until tomorrow to see if he could find the Pokemon again, and after double checking one more time, Pikachu went back over to the windowsill and hopped onto it. As Pikachu got up on the windowsill however, he was surprised to see the Pokemon he was looking for, standing in front of him. "Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed in surprise as he stood still and stared at the Pokemon. Boo just looked at Pikachu for a minute. Then Boo slowly started to circle Pikachu. Pikachu was nervous as Boo checked him out. Boo may have looked like a little kid with a sheet over it with eye holes, but it still made Pikachu uncomfortable. Then, when Boo stopped in front of Pikachu again, he hugged the him. "Pika?" Pikachu said softly, wondering why Boo was hugging him. Still, Pikachu enjoyed the embrace. What Pikachu didn't know however, was that Boo was not hugging him. It was curious, and wanted to see what Pikachu would do when entangled under him or his sheets. Boo was testing Pikachu to see if he was a friend or not.